


A little Game

by Master_of_the_Boot1, MoomooBare



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Torture, Trolling, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoomooBare/pseuds/MoomooBare
Summary: Come all ye faithful!As me and my partner spin a wonderful tale of torture and murder!It's malicious and delicious!It's the torture porn of your dreams!





	A little Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HubrisHound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubrisHound/gifts), [OnyxSardonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSardonyx/gifts).



> I don't normally do this but my partner who wrote most of this is a genius, check her out and give her some love. 
> 
> This was inspired by Saw, so warnings, trigger warnings, spoiler warnings, all the fucking warnings.

Rose woke up handcuffed to a box of controls. Sweat beaded her face from the hotness of the room as confusion blinded her instincts for a few seconds. The drug was starting to wear off as she got to her feet. The drug was starting to wear off for the others as well and Greg was the first to let out a terrified shriek. Lights from somewhere started to turn on in unison giving the room a dirty glow. It was dusty and smelled like mold with a laced of something else rotten. Rose covered her nose and noticed they were in a warehouse. She tried moving away from the controls and noticed the handcuffs.   
  
“Rose! Me and Pearl are tied up in here! Get us out!” Greg shrieked like a little girl. He was crying like one too as he fought desperately against his restraints. Him and Pearl were tied to chairs on what seemed like a carousel ride with the child-friendly horses and unicorns removed. Pearl woke up from his scream her eyes still sleepy from the drug. She looked around in confusion and felt herself start to sweat as she tried breaking away from the chair.  
  
“Rose! Rose what’s going on?” Pearl cried.  
  
Rose tried to open the cage the two were held in, but it was sealed tightly by a lock. She shook it making the whole thing rattle as Greg sobbed openly. Pearl’s vision was wavered by her own tears, but she saw the cassette player that laid next to Rose’s right foot.   
  
“Rose! There’s a cassette player by your foot!” Pearl said as she continued fighting against the restraints. Greg gave up a few minutes ago and resorted to crying. Rose picked up the cassette player and saw a tape was already in it. She pressed the play button and quickly hushed Greg. As soon as she did something made the carousel activate, comically spinning around Pearl and Greg as distorted amusement park music played.  
  
_“Haha! Oh, Rose it’s been so long sweetheart! I could barely recognize you when my whores brought you in,”_ Rose’s heart sunk as she recognized the distorted voice on the tape.  
  
It was Roxy.   
  
  
_“I know all of this seems scary, but I promise it’s going to be fun. Maybe not for you, but me of course since I’m watching all of this go down with a bottle of moonshine in my hands and my ass comfortably sat on my recliner. I knew you came with that slut, Marigold, and she got punished in her own way. Now it’s my turn with you. In front of you is my latest invention, the carnival trap! I’ll give you all the dirty details so you know how this bad boy works, babe. Your two ‘lovers’—I say that lightly, are tied to chairs that replaced the previous ones. In front of them is a mounted shot gun with six rounds. You have four chances to save only one of them. If you so hesitate both of them will be shot and killed. But if you play the game right you might go home with one of them. Fun isn’t it? To stop the mounted shotgun from going off you have to press both of the big, red buttons on the controls. They ain’t that hard to miss. A pistol will go through your hand every time you save them. Hurts like a son of a bitch so you better be quick about it, Rosie. It sucks being poly doesn’t it? Especially when you’re a whore. Good luck.”  
  
_“Oh God, Oh God! Rose you can’t kill us!” Greg screamed as the carousel spun faster. Rose tried to break through the cage again and punched the bronze lock. From up above in safety Roxy laughed.  
  
The carousel stopped abruptly and landed on Pearl. “Rose! Please don’t let me die! I can’t die, Rose!”  
  
“I-it’s going to be okay! I’m going to get both of you out just let me have some time to think!”  
  
“You think you have fucking time to think?! You heard the fucking tape it’s me or Greg, Rose! And I’m telling you to please not let me die!” Pearl sobbed as the shotgun got ready to fire off.   
  
Rose pressed the two red buttons and let out a scream as the pistol buried itself inside her skin. The shotgun pointed upwards and blindly shot its bullet making Pearl and Greg scream. The carousel started to move again.   
  
“Rose you can’t save her! You have to save me! I’ve been with you for the longest, a-and we even planned on having kids! Think of Steven and Nora. Pearl was the equivalent to your slut! I made your life happier while all Pearl has caused us is pain and suffering!”  
  
Rose felt herself start to weep as the carousel just spun. Fucking Roxy, that fucking bitch, why was she doing this?   
  
_‘You fucking, evil, cunt. Fucking Roxy!’_  
  
“Fuck you, Greg! I knew Rose before you did! The only reason why Rose seems to l-love you more is because you’re not underaged, and Rose will get fired if someone knew we were dating…”  
  
“Shut up, Pearl! I never fucking liked you anyways. The day Rose brough you home I knew you were fucking trouble, Just fucking trouble!”  
  
“Stop arguing I just need to think okay! But just please stop arguing!” Rose screamed as tears streamed down her face.   
  
“Think about what?! Who you’re going to save?!” Pearl spat, “fucking kill me next time then if you love him so much! Just fucking do it!!”   
  
“Pearl I swear to God it’s not like that! I love you so much, but I love him too you have to understand!”  
  
“Oh fuck you! It was never like that and it still isn’t! I was always your little bitch wasn’t I?!”  
  
The carousel stopped again and it was Greg’s turn. He instantly went into a frenzy and screamed and sobbed.   
  
“Pearl you’re both going to get out of this alive, I swear, I love both of you so much!”  
  
The carnival music got louder blocking out the sound of the shotgun reloading. The rope tied to the trigger started to pull back, and Pearl noticed that.   
  
“No, you fucking don’t! You never did! You manipulated me like yo-“  
  
Greg let out a scream, “ROSE IT’S GOING TO GO O-“   
  
It all happened in slo-mo as a loud bang blasted through the distorted music, the screaming, and all the wild thoughts racing through Rose’s head. Greg’s face was locked into shock as his chest was ripped open from the impact of the bullet. Blood spattered on Pearl and she screamed. The carousel never spun again and the carnival music stopped. A heavy silence filled the dusty warehouse. Then Rose let out a sob that turned quickly into a scream. Her legs had grown weak and she wobbled. She held onto the control box as her hand bled freely. The pain numbed as a new one sprouted in her chest as she sobbed. Pearl sat in her seat as her legs uncontrollably shook. Her hands gripped onto the armrest as she watched Rose mourn the death of her lover.   
  
A deep satisfaction brewed in her stomach that she dug deep inside of her fright.  
  
A laugh festered in the empty warehouse as heels clicked down steel stairs. It was Roxy and she stood proud and tall. She was wearing a black corset that hugged her curves just right. She always strived to be a stud, but she looked more like a mid-night beauty.   
  
“That was fucking, fun-tastic if I do say so for myself. Good strategy, Pearl, really I think I would have done the same.”   
  
Roxy walked towards Rose and bent down. She had a gun in hand and pointed the muzzle onto Rose’s nose.  
  
“What if I just went, BANG!” Roxy laughed. Rose lurched forwards and Roxy backed away, unphased.   
  
“Don’t even try it, Slut. I’m you’re one way out of this hell hole, and if you wanna fucking live to see yourself be a wrinkly grandma you better listein to me.”  
  
With a smile Roxy pressed the muzzle against Rose’s lips. Rose pressed them together causing Roxy to give her a pistol whip to the head.   
  
“Don’t fucking touch her!” Pearl shrieked as she fought against her restraints. Roxy just rolled her eyes as she shot Pearl in the knee. Blood leaked from Rose’s temple and the world grew hazy. Roxy grabbed her by the hair and forced her to stare into her eyes.   
  
“You got one last test until I’m done with you, you worthless cunt. Sit tight Rosie.”   
  
Roxy then got up and with a flick of a switch turned the warehouse pitch-black. Rose only screamed as Pearl cried in the dark.  
  



End file.
